


Noble Hearts

by orangeyhairedimmortal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrothed, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyhairedimmortal/pseuds/orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: After being brought into the Kuchiki Clan, some years later Rukia is told that she has been betrothed to Ichigo, the heir to the Shiba Clan. Until then, she had not realized that she was in love with her childhood friend and guard, Renji. Doing her duty, she goes along with the arrangement but Renji is not happy about it. Can he keep to his duty and let her wed another?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Rukia swung her sword around, making grunting noises to motivate herself into putting her all into her swings. She was going to make her brother proud by becoming part of the Gotei 13 and gaining a seated position in the squads. She couldn't wait until she got a zanpakuto and what its name would be but she knew that when she got it, she would master it quickly just like her brother did.

"You suck."

Rukia turned quickly and frowned. The red headed boy grinned at her and stood up from leaning against the tree.

"You have no range of motion! You're going to get your ass kicked all the time."

"Renji!" she yelled, growling at him.

He gave her a cocky grin and grabbed the wooden sword from her.

"Look, you have to do it like this."

Renji used the sword and swung it around. Rukia watched with slight fascination since she didn't think the young man had any grace at all. He stopped his motion and turned to her, pointing it in her face.

" _That's_ how you wield a sword. How do you expect to get into the Gotei 13 if you can't have some vigor?"

Rukia made a face and stomped on his foot. It didn't really hurt Renji but he acted like it did.

"Because Nii-sama hasn't let me go to the Shino Academy yet. I'm sorry if you've gotten a little more proper training than I have…"

"Shouldn't you have your own instructor or something?" Renji asked, putting his hand up to his forehead and looking around overdramatically. "I mean, you _are_ a Kuchiki and I sneak in so often it's pathetic."

Rukia hurrumphed at him and crossed her arms.

"They just look the other way since you're always doing it. Besides, Nii-sama knows you come here. Your hair is such an annoying color that it's hard not to see from a distance."

Renji's eye twitched and he grabbed her, pulling her cheek as she tried to get away.

"What did you say about my hair? Is there something wrong with it? Huh? Huh?"

"Let go! Let go!" she yelled, laughing at the same time.

Renji was still playing with her when they tripped over each other's feet and fell to the ground. Renji shook his head as he pushed himself up from on top of her.

"See what you did, you idiot klutz? How can you even be at Shino Academy with foot work like _that_ "

Renji smiled at her as she looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment when a small clearing of the throat caught their attention and they both looked behind them. Hisana was standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Hisa-nee…" Rukia said, pushing Renji off. "Um, I can explain…"

Renji got up and stood to attention, bowing to her quite stiffly.

"Lady Hisana; I apologize for trespassing."

Hisana laughed softly and smiled.

"Rukia has told me all about you, Abarai-san. I know it took a while to find her and I've always wanted to thank the red haired boy who looked after my sister for keeping her safe." Hisana moved her kimono so she could shift her legs and got on her knees, putting her hands in front of them. She then bowed and looked up. " _Arigato_ , Renji-san. If not for you, I wouldn't have been able to find her."

"Nee-chan!" Rukia said, surprised at her sister's courteous attitude.

Renji was surprised too and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Uh, you're welcome… You don't have to bow like that or nothing, it was no big deal…"

Hisana got up and smiled at him. "To you maybe, but knowing she was safe from harm because of you means the world to me." She turned to Rukia. "I came out here to tell you that supper is ready so you should change clothing."

Rukia nodded and left the two alone. As she ran she heard Hisana talking to Renji but she didn't hear everything.

* * *

Rukia woke up and looked around her room, blinking a little bit. _What a memory…_ she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. That had been a long time ago, a year or two right after Hisana had found her in the Rukon District and took her to her new home at the Kuchiki Mansion. Rukia sighed and got up, going to her window and taking a look outside.

There was a knock at her door and it opened, revealing the maid.

"Rukia-sama, would you like some tea?" she asked, seeing her at the window.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"You're up quite early today." She said, going to the futon to fix the covers. "Something on your mind?"

"I just had a memory in a dream. It was quite vivid." She said, looking down to the gate of the mansion, which happened to be outside her window.

"Is it about that Renji boy?"

Rukia gasped and turned to the maid.

"Tachiko-san!" she chastised as the older woman giggled behind her hand.

"I thought as much. He's a nice looking man, Rukia-sama."

"No he's not. He's still rude and conceited as ever. He may act nice in front of Nee-chan or Nii-sama but he's still as stupid as ever." She said, turning back to the window.

Tachiko smiled from behind Rukia with a knowing look.

"That boy is quite smitten with you."

" _What_?" Rukia said with wide eyes.

Tachiko went to the drawers to start pulling out a more formal attire for her mistress than her sleeping attire.

"It's alright if you haven't noticed, sweetheart; Byakuya-sama was just as clueless when your sister was interested in him. It takes a lot for someone to realize that another person likes them. Being clueless isn't uncommon."

"You're wrong about Renji though, Tachiko. Sure we've been friends for a long time but he isn't _smitten_ with me."

Speaking of, as Rukia turned to look at the guards at the gate, she saw Renji walking up to switch posts with the other guard. As if he knew she was looking at him, he turned to look behind him and smirked at her before turning back.

"Ah, young love." Tachiko said beside Rukia, scaring her. "Yup, that boy is quite fascinated with you."

Rukia ignored the maid and went back to her futon.

"I thought you were going to bring tea."

"Ah, that's right. I'll be back in a moment."

She left the room and Rukia made a face at the door when it closed. _She's wrong. Renji isn't like that. We're friends and always **will be** friends…_


	2. Chapter 2

Renji stood at attention at the gate of the Kuchiki Clan, keeping focused on his goal as a guard. He wasn't very fond of his position but it kept him close to Rukia and every now and then he could peek at her from her room where he was at the gate. Ever since she was adopted by the clan, it was harder and harder for Renji to see her and speak with her. He wanted to see how she was, what she does during the day, but as a guard, he wasn't permitted an audience with her unless requested.

He had joined Squad 11 because he would learn how to fight quite well there but when he heard that only those in Squad 6, Captain Kuchiki's squad, were permitted to switch out their duties for being a guard at the mansion, he decided that he wanted to try and be as close to Rukia as possible. It was no secret to everyone else that Renji was quite in love with Rukia. His squad mates made fun of him all the time for his pining but he didn't mind. Although he loved Rukia, she was quite dense at times and so he knew she would never figure it out unless he said so.

"You're slacking, guard." Someone said and Renji stood up straighter.

A small laugh caught him off guard and he looked down to see Rukia laughing at him slightly. She was dressed in a beautiful purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms blooming on it. He looked back up and kept his position stoic again.

"It's not nice to tease the guards that protect you, Kuchiki-sama."

"Oh no, it's just you." She said.

"Then it's _definitely_ not nice to tease someone so loyal to your family as I."

"It's just a bit of fun, Renji. Do you even know what fun is anymore?"

"I have fun when I'm off duty."

"And when will you be off duty?"

The question took him by surprise since she hadn't spoken directly to him in months. He thought for a second, getting his bearings.

"In about four hours."

"I see… Meet me at the outer gate."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

She walked off and Renji sighed, letting himself breathe a little. She was bound and determined to get him into trouble. Byakuya didn't like it when the guards spoke freely with the nobles and although Hisana didn't mind, he _especially_ didn't like it when Renji spoke to Rukia. Since she was his master in a manner of speaking, Renji had to go but he was also going to go because she was his friend.

* * *

"I saw you speaking with Abarai-san this morning." Hisana said as she gathered some flowers from the garden. "You know that Byakuya doesn't like it when you speak with him."

"Why? Renji isn't going to do anything." Rukia said, feeding the koi in the pond. "Renji is Renji and nothing else."

Hisana sighed at her sister's ignorance of the love everyone could see Renji had for her and plucked a violet from the garden.

"That may be, but others could see it quite differently. You're part of the noble family and as such, you must try to act a little more… regal."

"Not that I'm not grateful for the hospitality here, Nee-chan, but I never asked for this type of life. I was fine in the Rukon District. Renji and I took care of each other and had goals about becoming Soul Reapers. You'll have to forgive me if my mindset is still a bit… common…"

Hisana laughed a little. "I have nothing against it. Byakuya, though, wants to make sure you have the best in life. He took us in when he didn't have to and I would have never expected him to marry me. The fact that he is your brother-in-law and you are now part of a noble family means that there are some things that you'll have to do."

Rukia looked at her sister, hearing slight regret in her voice.

"Nee-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She said with a smile. "Come, I'm sure he's waiting for us at the breakfast table."

Rukia followed her sister into the house with caution and suspicion.

* * *

As they ate their breakfast, the setting was quite as normal. Byakuya was at the head of the small table with Rukia and Hisana on either side of him. He ate his rice and picked at the fish in front of him and then set his bowl down.

"Rukia." She looked up at him. "You are coming to the age in which you will are eligible for suitors to come and try your hand at marriage. Although that is the case, you have already been betrothed to someone since your acceptance into this house."

Rukia blinked a little at her brother and turned her head in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"As a noblewoman, and an unmarried one at that, there comes a time when you must wed. As I have said, usually there are suitors who would try for your hand but it was Grandfather's wish that you be betrothed to the son of another noble clan."

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked at Hisana for clarification. Hisana's eyes stayed away from hers and she looked back at Byakuya.

"Nii-sama… I… I thought I would have a choice in who I wanted to marry."

"Normally you would, as I was, but as I said, it was Grandfather's wish that you be betrothed to the son of another noble clan. Grandfather seems to think that you will get along well with him."

Rukia made a face. "Is this because this son cannot find his own suitor?"

Byakuya made a face. "Well… rumor has it that he is not the most kindly of men when you first meet him. They say he seems quite brash and angry but really he isn't."

"And you think that that sort of person is good for me?"

"No more than that guard you keep eyeing." Rukia closed her mouth from what she was going to say. "In fact, I thought you would like this young man because he seems to act almost exactly like that guard."

"There is nothing between Renji and I. We are just friends."

"Then there should be no problem in telling him that you are now betrothed to someone, will it not?"

Rukia gulped. For some reason, telling Renji that she was betrothed was anything but easy. Why, she didn't know, but the thought of facing him to let him know…

"In fact, since he's so loyal to you, why not have him as your personal guard on the trip over to the Shiba Clan?" Byakuya said, ignoring her tumultuous thoughts. "If anything, I trust his ability to keep you out of harm's way."

Rukia looked back up at Byakuya.

"Personal guard? Shiba Clan?"

"Yes. About two weeks from today you will be traveling to the Shiba Clan to meet your husband-to-be, Ichigo Shiba. You'll need some guards that you trust to accompany you."

Rukia's head was spinning. Just this morning she was trying to plan how to spend a good time with Renji since they hadn't talked in such a long time. Now, she was betrothed to a boy she didn't even know who seemed to have a bit of a temper and she was supposed to take Renji along to be her personal guard! She didn't know why but the thought of all it combined tugged sorely at her heart. The thought of telling Renji she was to wed another was… was like a _sin_. But why?

* * *

Renji waited for Rukia just as he was asked to do and he paced the outer gate. This was wrong and yet thrilling at the same time for him. His excitement was hard to keep under wraps since hanging with Rukia had been so scarce and they were best friends… well, and he was in love with her. He shook his head of that thought and paced some more. Thinking about it was only going to drive him crazy. He hoped Byakuya would get used to him and then he could try and win Rukia's hand.

"Renji."

He turned and Rukia had on a regular shihakusho. She had her sword with her and he smiled.

"We going to go train a little bit today?"

"Yeah…"

They began to walk and Renji noticed that she was quite reserved today, more than usual.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing that can be fixed, unfortunately." She said with a sad sigh. "Renji, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I sometimes wish that Hisana had never found me and that we had stuck to our plans about the Seireitei."

"But we did; we just took different paths, that's all." Renji frowned. "What's this about?"

Rukia stopped and leaned against one of the walls. Renji put his hand on the wall behind her and leaned into his hand, studying his friend.

"You can tell me anything, Rukia. We've been friends since childhood."

Rukia looked up at him and took in his features. His dark red hair was pulled back in a ponytail but was quite long and so some of the strands lingered over his shoulders. His brown eyes were looking at her in concern and so full of patience that she didn't deserve. His muscles, she knew, were defined and easily able to encompass her and take her away. She shook her head at the thoughts, wondering why she was thinking this way and she looked back at her friend.

"I… Nii-sama wants me to ask you if you will be my personal guard for a trip that I will be going on in two week's time."

Renji was a little stunned by the fact that it was Byakuya who had suggested it but he stood up straight, taking his hand from the wall, and gave her a bow.

"Rukia, it would be my honor to be your personal guard."

Rukia smiled but she was crying on the inside. She couldn't tell him why she needed him or where she was going.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"No you can't! That's not fair!"

"Ichigo, please sit down and let us discuss this." Masaki said.

"How come Kaien got to choose his wife, huh? Why do _I_ have to have an arranged marriage?"

"Ichigo, sit _down_!" Isshin snarled, grabbing his son's hakama and pulling him down to the ground.

After situating himself, he glared at his parents as they stared at him. Masaki looked like she was sympathetic but Isshin didn't.

"We've tried and tried to let you pick your own wife but every woman we have ever seen you with usually comes back to say that you were completely insufferable."

"Yeah, because I didn't want to be with them. Why can't you get that?"

"Well now you don't have a choice. You've been arranged with the younger sister of the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Rukia Kuchiki."

"The Kuchiki Clan? Seriously?" Ichigo wanted to melt into a puddle. "Out of all the clans…"

"It was the only one left." Isshin deadpanned.

"Then why couldn't I pick someone who _isn't_ a clan member?"

"Because that is not how the succession goes. I'm sorry that Kaien was born before you but it's said that only one heir per generation can freely choose to marry someone of his own choosing. Kaien was born first, so he was given that right."

"Stupid Kaien." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "Yeah, well, I'm sure I'll win her over with my little 'condition'."

Masaki looked at Isshin and he frowned.

"We have someone taking care of that."

"Because it's like the flu." Ichigo growled, staring at his father.

Isshin pointed his finger at him.

"You will marry Rukia Kuchiki if I have to tie your jaw to a stick, tie you up, knock you out, and use the stick to make the words for you while you are unconscious. Do you _understand_?"

Ichigo said nothing as he stared at his father, furious over the whole ordeal. He got up and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

As he walked along the grounds of the mansion, he turned the corner and then went back around it. He peeked around it and smiled a little, watching the person at the cart give some rolls to a couple of children. He smiled sadly.

"What are we looking at, Boss?" someone said.

Ichigo turned and yelped, stepping backwards. His guards, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa watched him with curiosity in their eyes.

"Why are you following me?"

"We're your body guards, of course." Ikkaku said with a mad grin. "Besides, if we slack off, our captain will probably kill us."

"I just go where Ikkaku goes. I never miss anything if I'm with him." Yumichika said.

Ichigo made a face at them. If nothing else, he was really happy to have Squad 11 as the guards that were around the Shiba Mansion but sometimes he wished they would go back to the barracks from whence they came and leave him at peace for a second.

"You gonna go talk to her?" Ikkaku said, nudging Ichigo in the side. "Eh, eh… Go make your move."

"I can do it by myself, Ikkaku, I don't need a wingman."

"Oh no, don't mind us, Boss, we'll just be over here practicing our exercises." He said, grabbing Yumichika.

Ichigo watched them for a moment and shook his head. He then focused on the girl at the bread stand. This could be the last chance he ever had to even speak to her. He gathered up his courage and walked over to the bread stand.

The girl looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Good morning, Shiba-sama."

"Good morning…"

"Did… did you come for some bread? They may not be as fancy as the ones you serve at the mansion but I assure you it's fresh from the bakery."

"I don't doubt it… uh… what would you suggest?"

The orange haired girl looked over her small display of breads.

"Well, the red bean paste buns are pretty delicious."

"I'll have one of those."

She nodded and grabbed one of them in some paper and then handed it to him.

"How much is it?"

"Don't worry, it's on the house!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks but I want to pay for it. How much was it?"

"Um, 2 yen…"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Ichigo pulled out the money but he couldn't find anything lower than 50 yen. He gulped sheepishly and handed the bun back.

"You wouldn't happen to have change for 50 yen, do you?"

"No, sorry… So… Rain check on paying for it then?"

"Can you do that?"

"You're a member of the Shiba Clan, I think they'll understand at the bakery."

Ichigo wasn't so sure but he accepted the bun anyway and bit into it. It was quite delicious and he smile, licking his lips.

"That's really good…"

"Thank you."

"What's your name? I'm Ichigo Shiba."

"I… I know who you are…" she said with a blush. "My name is Orihime Inoue."

"Inoue-san… That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." She said with a blush.

"Orihime!" someone yelled and they both turned.

A young woman with long black hair ran up to her and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? You're not selling anything."

"But I did just sell something." She said, showing Ichigo.

The girl made a noise and went over to where Orihime was.

"I'm so sorry, Shiba-sama, we didn't mean to intrude on your land."

"You're fine. I was just trying one of these buns."

The girl looked at Orihime with a harsh look but smiled nonetheless.

"The red bean paste ones?"

"Yes, they're very good."

"I'm sorry that you had to have such a lowly type of pastry from our bakery. There are many others here. Would you like to try the others?" she said, displaying some.

Ichigo had a feeling he'd somehow gotten Orihime in trouble and although he didn't really want another, he didn't want to do something bad.

"Sure… some of that dango looks nice."

"Move over, Orihime."

"Tatsuki…"

Tatsuki put the dango on a stick and opened up a small lid and dipped it into the syrup. She handed it to him and he took it from her.

"On the house of course."

He mentally rolled his eyes and bit into the dango. _I have to eat it. I **have** to eat it._ he mentally argued, chewing quickly on the dango. It was the worst dango he'd ever tasted. Actually, the dango was cooked to perfection but the added sauce made it super sweet. Either the was too hasty and picked up the wrong dango or she didn't know how to prepare proper Mitarashi dango…

"It's alright…" he mumbled, trying to swallow it.

"You like it? It's a specialty of the bakery. He likes to try different culinary things and so decided to try mixing anko dango with the Mitarashi sauce."

Ichigo was almost hurt by the words. So it _hadn't_ been his imagination. He swallowed it and looked at Tatsuki sheepishly.

"I must confess, ma'am, that I wasn't too pleased with it."

Tatsuki's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Mixing anko dango with the Mitarashi sauce only makes the dango super sweet and quite unpalatable. I ate it so as to not displease you or your confectionary but please tell him to keep the dangos in separate places." He turned to Orihime. "Thank you for the sweet bun, though. That was very tasty."

He left and walked away, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika met up with him and followed him back to the grounds.

"Well? How'd it go?" Ikkaku asked.

"It was fine until a coworker of hers came up and made me try some disgusting combination… I think I might be sick."

"Did you at least get a name this time?" Yumichika asked. "You've been ogling that girl for three years now and all you know of her is Bread Girl."

"Yeah… Her name is Orihime Inoue."

"That's a pretty name. I'm almost jealous." Yumichika said with a frown.

Ichigo smiled but he hoped he didn't cause any issues with her because of the dango thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the scoop on dango. there are actually many types. the one we all think of is called Mitarashi dango, which is the dango with a glaze over it. The actual balls are bland and the glaze is sweet. then there is anko dango, which has red bean paste inside. RBP is sweet, which is why it's used in a lot of asian deserts and stuff. mixing the two together would make it super sweet and ichigo, from what i've understood, actually isn't a fan of super sweet stuff. EDUCATION COMPLETE!
> 
> that being said, here we have lil ichigo trying to woo orihime and tatsuki being her anti-typical butt head coworker. AU please? and what's this condition, hmm?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tatsuki is very ooc in this au as orihime's enemy so yeah... and it's popular thinking that orihime can cook well it's just that she mixes weird shit together and has an odd taste pallet. in this, she is just a good cook and the people she works for has the strange pallet

Orihime started to put up the leftover food from the stand she had been at when Tatsuki pushed her against the wall.

"What's the big idea, Orihime? What makes you think that you can just flaunt your stupid sweet buns all around and try to woo the heir of the Shiba Clan?"

"I wasn't. I was just doing my job, Tatsuki."

"You were trying to get on Shiba-sama's good side. I bet you said horrible things about me and that's why he acted the way he did about my dango."

"Tatsuki, I've told you a million times that mixing dango isn't good. I mean, I don't mind it but most other people do."

Tatsuki pushed Orihime again, glaring at her.

"Don't tell me how to make food! I don't need your help! We said you could sell your stupid buns only if someone wanted them."

"He *did* want one. I didn't force him to eat it."

"Of course you didn't."

She turned away and left Orihime to putting back the food by herself. Orihime was used to this treatment, especially by Tatsuki who seemed jealous of her ever since the owner of the bakery said that she could sell her homemade sweet buns at the cart. But today had been a special day for Orihime, even if Tatsuki did get angry with her. She got to finally see Ichigo up close. She never knew how shy he was until she started setting up the stand close to the gates of the Shiba Clan. Every time Ichigo would come out, he would hide behind the corner of the wall and just watch her for the longest time. She had always been aware of him but would never say anything to sting his pride…

The other two guys talked to her about him all the time though. Ikkaku and Yumichika seemed to be really good friends and wanted to see their one friend happy. She never thought with her but they always seemed to be at ease with her and told her a lot of things she would never tell anyone else about. If Orihime had to guess, she was the only other person besides those of the Shiba Clan who knew about Ichigo's 'condition'. The two body guards hadn't told her but she had seen it when she was closing up after a late shift one night.

It had been too hard not to stare at him through the open window, the sounds of strange noises coming from him as he seemed to lose control of himself. It had been since then that Orihime had decided to try and set up her stand close to the Shiba Clan more. Ichigo fascinated her to a degree she didn't understand. Plus, when he spoke to her today, he had seemed so shy despite his demeanor. She had kind of expected a small degree but not as much as he was.

A loud noise took Orihime from her thoughts and she looked up as Chad wiped his hands off. He had just thrown down a bag of flour.

"You scared me." She said with a smile.

He nodded. "Did you sell any sweet buns?"

"I did but I have a couple left over. Did you want to take them home?" she said, grabbing them.

He nodded and she handed them to him. He smiled and began to eat one of them as he left. She smiled a little and began thinking about Ichigo again. She hoped she'd get to see him again.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and sat in the courtyard of the mansion, watching some of the ducks play in the water. Seeing Orihime up close was something he'd always wanted to do but now things were going to be too late. He had to marry Rukia Kuchiki, the younger sister of the most stuck up and proper clan that the Soul Society had in the upper crust of the elite. At least the Shihoin Clan was fun…

"Ichigo?"

He looked up at Misaki as she sat next to him.

"I know you think your father is being hard on you but unfortunately that's how the clan works. The first of the heirs gets to pick their mates but then the ones after it have theirs chosen for them. We've tried giving you ample time… Honey? Are you alright?"

Ichigo hadn't been paying attention for a while and Misaki suddenly panicked.

"Ichigo? ICHIGO!" she yelled, shaking him.

White gooey stuff suddenly erupted from his mouth and dripped out of his eyes and she quickly grabbed him, pulling him into the house and screaming for her husband. Yuzu and Karin came out of their rooms and Yuzu gasped.

"What's going on?" Yuzu asked.

"One of you go get your brother's pills and one go find your father! Hurry!"

They did as told as Ichigo stopped and threw his head back, the goo pouring from his mouth now and a deafening scream filled the house. The white goo seemed to wrap around Ichigo's face and Misaki slammed him into the wall. He went limp just as Isshin ran up and she turned to him.

"It's getting worse, Isshin." She said as he knelt next to his son.

Yuzu and Karin came up as well, Yuzu with the small bottle of pills that were needed. Isshin picked up Ichigo as Misaki took the pills from her daughter.

"Tell the maid I need hot tea immediately."

She nodded and followed her husband into Ichigo's room as Isshin laid him on the bed.

"Does Byakuya Kuchiki know that Ichigo was infected?" Masaki asked.

"I didn't tell him exactly what was going on but I let him know that Ichigo wasn't the average heir. I said he had a condition and that's all he really needed to know."

"How could you leave him in the dark like that?!"

The maid brought in hot tea and Isshin took out four pills, dropping them in the cup and then pouring tea over it. The tea hissed and turned into a red color and then mellowed to a reddish looking tea blend. He poured a little on top of the white mask that had started to develop over Ichigo's face and the goo hardened and shattered away from Ichigo's face. After a few moments, the goo retreated back into Ichigo and he coughed, hard, sitting up. Masaki was at his side and grabbed the tea from Isshin, making Ichigo drink the tea.

"Here, hurry…" she said.

Ichigo lazily did as she asked, still woozy from the onslaught of symptoms. After a few moments he regained his own control and opened his eyes although they were black and his pupils were yellow.

"Are you alright?" Masaki asked.

"Yeah… Did I have another attack?" he asked, looking at his parents.

"Big one this time." Isshin said.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"How am I supposed to get _anyone_ to care about me when I'm infected? Why did you set me up with the strictest noble house in the Soul Society? If they find out about the infection… they'll bring down the Shiba Clan and we will be outcasted forever."

Isshin looked down a little. "Son, we don't have a choice in the matter. We have to have another heir to the clan."

"What about Karin or Yuzu? They're available to betroth!"

"Ichigo, you'll have another attack again if you don't calm down." Ichigo breathed in and his father breathed out. "The betrothal is not all that we need. The Kuchiki Clan has very prestigious doctors that work on their household and with the marriage alliance, we can get someone better than Hanataro. We can actually get the Squad 4 captain or even the great Urahara-sama. He's been doing studies on the Infection for _years_."

Ichigo sighed again but saw the benefits of merging the clans since having access to those doctors could cure him before it was too late and he was taken over. He didn't want to marry a Kuchiki, but it was better than losing his sanity and humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're fired."

Orihime looked at the owner of the shop in shock and swallowed hard, trying not to cry.

"Why?" she asked.

"You keep selling your product over mine and overshadow our merchandise. If you're going to make your pastries then you'll need to go somewhere else to do it."

"But I give you _half_ of my earnings from my sweet buns if I make more than your products! I do that out of _kindness_!"

"I'm sorry, Inoue; business is business and unfortunately, you're not supporting mine very well."

Orihime breathed in and kept her tears at bay. She bowed to the owner of the bread shop and clenched her fists harder.

"Thank you for the opportunity to work here. I've learned a lot."

The owner waved her off and she passed by the baking station. Tatsuki stuck her tongue out at her, pulling her eye a little, and Orihime left the establishment, heading home. What was she going to tell her brother? Ever since he had gotten hurt in a training exercise, he had been bed ridden, which was why Orihime had to start working. Sora would be up and about soon, but they still needed to have money for the barracks and the medical bills.

As she walked home, she decided to try and calm her nerves a little better by taking in nature for a little bit. She needed to be able to let her brother know that they would be alright for the next three months (which was how long he had left) and that she would try as hard as she could to either make way with her cooking or find another job that would hire her. As she walked, she went down the path that passed by the Shiba grounds without knowing where she was going.

"Yoohoo! Bread Girl!"

Orihime looked up and saw Ikkaku sitting by himself. He waved her over and she went up to him.

"Ikkaku-san."

"Good morning. Where is your stand? Ichigo-sama would like one of your red bean paste buns as a small bit of breakfast." He said with a smile.

"Oh… Uh… I no longer work for the baker."

Ikkaku frowned. "You quit?"

"Um… well… he didn't like my sweet buns selling better than his breads."

"Well that's unfortunate. Ichigo-sama will be very disappointed."

"Please send him my apologies." She said, bowing to Ikkaku. "If he wants, I can make some fresh sweet buns at my house and then bring the by later today."

"I'll have to ask if that's alright. He doesn't like sweets too much, but having a craving for one in the morning usually means eating said craving during that time."

"I guess that's true… How is Shiba-sama? I haven't seen him since the other day."

"He's been in bed due to… issues."

Orihime immediately knew what he meant and nodded frantically.

"Y-yes! Yes, I understand."

"Hmm…" Ikkaku said suddenly, putting his hand under his chin and looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"Come with me." He said and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her along.

* * *

"This will look very nice on you." Hisana said, packing the kimono in the elegant travel case on the bed.

Rukia sighed at the window and watched Renji trade post with another guard.

"Rukia?"

Rukia sighed again. "Yes, Nee-chan?"

"I know this will be very hard for you but you must make the best of it or you will be miserable."

"I'm _already_ miserable. I'm to be betrothed to a guy I don't know and probably won't even like."

"You're letting yourself think that way."

"I'm not "letting" me do anything, it's just how it is."

Hisana walked over to her sister and grabbed her hands.

"Rukia, you're my little sister and I want what's best for you and so does Byakuya."

"Then why force me to marry the Shiba heir?"

"Would you rather marry Renji Abarai?"

Rukia flushed as red as her body would allow and she took her hands from Hisana.

"That's a bold statement, Nee-chan."

"From your reaction, it looks like it might be true."

"Well it's embarrassing to think of Renji that way! He's my best friend and always has been."

"But he cannot do anything for you. He's just a guard."

Rukia was a little offended at that and gave her sister a look.

"He only became a guard because he was worried about me. He has the skills to be a seated officer in any squad."

"Odd how he isn't." Hisana said in a tone she usually didn't use much and that was mockery.

Rukia frowned at her. "That's unfair."

"As is life."

"You got to pick your husband."

"I was lucky."

"Only because you left me behind." Hisana gasped at the mention of her horrible mistake but Rukia didn't care today. "If you'd have left me to my own devices, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd be a Soul Reaper eradicating Hollows, not a noblewoman trying to understand what she did to the world to have to be betrothed to someone she doesn't even know. I never wanted this life!"

She ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Renji was just settling into place at his post when he saw Rukia run out of the mansion.

"Rukia?"

She seemed not to hear him and so he ran after her.

After a few moment, he finally caught up with her at the gate that entered into the Rukon District. Rukia was standing in front of it just staring at it.

"Rukia?"

She turned to him, tears staining her cheeks. He walked closer to her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish we could start over." She walked closer to the wall and put her hand on the cool stone. "I wish we could go back and redo everything."

Renji moved to stand beside her.

"And what would you change?"

"I would have tried to not be found."

Renji frowned. "Why? Finding your family is a hard thing to do in the Rukon District and you found yours. They're even of the noble houses. That's impressive."

"But at what cost? Was finding them worth losing my sense of self?"

Renji leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, sticking his hands in his sleeves.

"What's all this about? I haven't heard you talk like this before."

"It's nothing… I just feel like I may have had a much better life than I do now. The freedom to do as I pleased to a degree…"

"Ah, I see. Well, I wish I could help you out but I'm just a guard-"

"And you could be _so_ much more!" she said, turning to him with a pained and wild expression. "If not for me then you could have been a seated officer by now. Maybe even a captain."

Renji frowned. "I chose my own path, Rukia. Whatever I do is because _I_ decided on it. Whether I'm a seated officer, a captain, a guard, or still a thief in the Rukon District; it's _my_ choice. My choices happen to follow you in an ironic way, but they are my choices alone."

"Are you so lucky with your _choices_." She spat.

Renji chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder to pull her to him.

"I can understand the frustration of not having the freedoms you used to have, but you have to get through them. I mean, you found your family, Rukia. That's rare."

Rukia couldn't stand it any longer and turned, grabbing Renji's garment, and pulling him down to her. He wasn't expecting that and was yanked down awkwardly, causing them to fall onto the ground with him on top of her. He pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Are you alright?"

Rukia stared at him for a moment as he stared at her. His brown eyes were calm, looking at her with a curious expression. She wanted to touch his lips that seemed perfect to her. How she wished over and over against that Hisana hadn't found her, that she could truly be with Renji. An image of her marrying him popped into her head and it was so perfect it made her cry.

"Rukia?" Renji asked, confused.

He wasn't sure if he was hurting her or if she was thinking about something, but he did know that ever she was taken in by the Kuchikis that her personality had changed somewhat. She was no longer the headstrong, fearless, and sometimes unladylike warrior she used to be in the Rukon District and what spilled over into the academy; now she was more docile, meek, and frail, the pampering of nobility dimming her sharp edges. He too wished Hisana had never found her. _But she has a family now…_ he thought, the sole reason he had for letting her go.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and touched Rukia's face tenderly.

"Please don't cry anymore, Rukia. I can defeat Hollows, fight for your honor, and keep you from harm but one think I can't do is stop tears of sadness. It hurts to know that I have no control over that and I would endure a thousand blades than to see you cry."

Rukia sniffled and reached up to him.

"You're wrong. You _can_ control my tears."

She pulled him to her and planted a kiss straight on his lips. Renji was so surprised that he froze, unsure what to do. Go on? Stop? Rain check?

Before he could get his bearings straight to find an answer, Rukia had stopped kissing him and turned away.

"Forgive me…"

"What?"

"I must be so stupid…"

"Wait-"

"Forget his ever happened." She said, kicking Renji off of her and wiping herself off.

She left him on the ground as he watched her walk away in utter confusion and Rukia shattering with every step. _I was **so** wrong about him. I thought he liked me too… I was so unsure about him until Byakuya said I had to marry another man and then… then nothing. I guess we've drifted too far apart now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nooo rukia you're wrong! stupid renji, he's so dense haha. well, will rukia give up on him? will renji get the picture? what does ikkaku want with orihime? why am I asking YOU these questions?


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo looked up and blinked, holding the book in his hand as he stared at his guard.

"Uh… I just asked for a sweet bun."

"True, milord, but the bread girl told me the most disturbing news: she no longer works for the bakery."

Ichigo looked at Orihime, who was blushing as red as a rose and trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Is this true, Inoue-san?" he asked calmly.

"Um… yes-"

"So _I_ thought that since you wanted a sweet bun and the Bread Girl didn't have anything else to do since she no longer works for the baker, she could make you some fresh ones here in the kitchen and then we can hire her."

Both Ichigo and Orihime stared at Ikkaku in shock as he smiled wide, proud of his wit.

"Well, I'm not the decider for that, Ikkaku. You'll have to run that by my parents… which I'm sure they won't approve of."

"Nonsense. Lady Masaki will adore her."

Ichigo made a face and then looked at Orihime.

"Only if Inoue-san wishes. I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want."

"Well, what say you, Bread Girl?"

"Uh… well… um… I just… I don't…"

Ichigo smiled. "Take your time to consider. As said, my parents make the decisions on who is hired here anyway so I wouldn't worry too much over it. I mean, not that I don't _want_ you to work here, it's just there's no need to fret when we haven't even asked my parents yet."

"Do you still want her to make sweet buns?"

"If she has time and is alright with it?" he asked, giving her the choice but the pleading look in his brown eyes really didn't make it fair.

"O-of course!" she said with a bow. "I'd love to make you some."

He beamed. "Great! Ikkaku, show her the kitchen and tell Ganju that she can have the roam."

Ikkaku gave Ichigo a thumbs-up.

"I'll make it happen."

He pushed Orihime out of Ichigo's room and he watched them in half bemusement and half confusion, since he didn't know what storm had just blown through, although he kind of liked it.

* * *

The robust man scowled down at Orihime as she tried to hide behind Ikkaku.

"Yo, Ganju." Ikkaku said, giving a small wave.

"What do you want in the kitchen? You know that it's off limits until lunch."

"It's not for me, it's for her." He pulled Orihime from behind him. "This is the Bread Girl and Ichigo-sama wants sweet buns. _Her_ sweet buns." Ganju lifted an eyebrow. "I mean he wants her to make _her_ sweet buns. She worked at that little stand outside of the courtyard?"

"That shabby little bakery stand?"

"Yeah, that one."

Ganju made it so that he was looking his nose at her.

"What makes you think you're- OW!"

"Quit it, Ganju. You're only duty is the keep Idiot 1 and 2 from raiding the kitchen between meals, not strike fear into young girls…"

A young woman a little older than Orihime with a wooden arm came around Ganju, holding a frying pan in her flesh hand.

"Don't mind this big galoot here, honey. I'm Kukaku, this doofus' older sister and Ichigo-sama's cousin. I run the kitchen. So you're the Bread Girl…" she said, looking Orihime up and down.

"I seem to be popular around here…" she said softly.

"You'd be surprised the rumors that spread around here… Anyway, so Ichigo wants some sweet buns, huh? A little odd for him; he usually doesn't eat sweets."

"He's developed a small addiction to Inoue's. I think it might be his… affliction."

Kukaku made a face at him and motioned to the kitchen.

"You can do whatever you like in here, Bread Girl. Just one rule and that's if you mess it up, clean it up."

"Yes, of course. Um, may I at least tell my brother where I am? I was on my way to tell him that I lost my job but-"

"Lost your job? What for?"

"Um, well… the baker didn't like that my sweet buns sold more than his goods."

"Well isn't that a flying pot of shame stew? I'll tell Misaki that we have a new cook and I'll send a Hell's Butterfly to take the message to your brother. What's his name?"

"Um, Sora."

"Inoue Sora? Great, I'll send one out. Take your time in here!"

Kukaku left, Ganju behind her and Ikkaku smacked her on the shoulder.

"Well then, get to it. Ichigo-sama won't want sweet buns for long."

Orihime was left alone at the entrance of the large and stocked full kitchen. She looked at it for a second and then turned her head.

"Wait, do I have a job now?"

She shook her head and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, Ichigo-sama, I got it all-"

"IKKAKU!" he yelled, throwing his haori over his chest. "What the hell?!"

"Well it's not like I haven't seen it before. And stop acting like you're a woman when you do it; you're as bad as Yumichika."

"You raaaaang." He said, coming into view.

Ikkaku ignored him as Ichigo made a face at him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to inform you that it seems like your cousin has decided to hire Inoue-san in the kitchens."

Ichigo seemed to brighten a little. "She did?"

"So it seems…" Ikkaku watched Ichigo for a moment and leaned in the doorway. "I told you, we've seen it before."

"Yeah, well, I hate it and I would prefer you not to look."

"It's not that bad."

"…On the outside maybe…"

"Well, think about it, with your marriage alliance with the Kuchiki girl, you'll be able to have the Soul Society's top doctors be able to look at you and possibly even cure you." Yumichika said.

Ikkaku elbowed his friend in the side.

"Ow, what?"

"How can you say that when you know he likes Bread Girl?"

"Well it's the truth. There's nothing he can do to undo it. It's been arranged."

Ichigo frowned at his guard but finally put the haori down. Ikkaku's eyes widened as Yumichika's mouth opened slightly.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo set his jaw as he threw his arms into the sleeves.

"What? I thought you said you've seen it before?" he mocked.

"We have but we didn't realize it was that deep… Do your parents know?"

"No. I'd prefer they didn't." he said, stuffing the bottom part of the haori into his hakama. "They're already worried enough as it is."

"But if it's that deep then… the next stage is going to start."

"Yeah, well maybe these amazing physicians can help." He grumbled, walking past them. "We'll see what the verdict is on Inoue-san…"

Ikkaku and Yumichika watched their young lord leave the hallway and looked at each other.

"Two out of three?" Ikkaku said.

"Loser tells the Shibas about the hole."

The two set to pay rock-paper-scissors, both wondering how they were going to explain that hole that was inching deeper into Ichigo's chest. If they didn't do something soon, the hole would go all the way through and the disease that tries to over take him, would, and Ichigo would be no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this world, the hollow stuff is a disease that some people have. as described earlier, they lost a sense of awareness and then white gooey stuffs erupts from within them, trying to take over their bodies. when they go through and resist, the resistance causes the hole. if the hole goes through to the other side of wherever it is, then the hollow has defeated the inside of the normal body and the person turns... so yeah... it's not the same only because it doesn't matter if the hole is full or not, it has to do with the deepness


End file.
